


The Calm After The Storm

by Tea4T



Series: Storm Chaser Au [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Storm Chaser AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-03-01 00:19:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13282938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tea4T/pseuds/Tea4T
Summary: With the success of Voltron, the crew must now deal with their newfound fame and try to balance that out with their personal lives as well. Relationships are rebuilt and put to the test with the prospects of new adventures in the near future.





	1. Road Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty! Here it is! The sequel to Twister. I hope you guys like this part as much as the original. If you have any suggestion for things that you want to see happen or things I should address in this fic please let me know and I can try my best to work those into the story. Thank you for all your support with the first story and I hope you continue to encourage me with this one too!

After the whole ordeal with the largest F5 tornado the team had ever seen, the crew unanimously decided to take a few days off. Everyone was exhausted, the last couple of months had been very busy and stressful for most of the group. Finally having Voltron take flight and collecting the data the team needed gave those who worked on it a breath of fresh air. 

Although it was agreed that the team was taking a break, Pidge, Matt and Sam all stated that they would start organizing the newly collected data while they were at home. Keith was happy to leave that with them, he had to attend to Thace. The twister that had ripped through Wakita had completely destroyed Thace’s house and business and with no place to stay Keith and Shiro had offered to let Thace live with them while his house was being rebuilt. Hunk went home to his shared apartment with his long-time girlfriend Shay and since he didn’t live too far from the Holt’s, he also agreed to help them with the data. Allura and Coran, on the other hand, decided to take a drive to Kansas to visit family. While Lance had to return to work at the news station in the city and he had to sort things out with Nyma. He knew things for him with not going to be easy. All members of the crew made sure to stay in contact with each other, giving one another updates on their our situations. 

Everyone was enjoying their downtime with friends and family, however, that was soon broken when the team got word of Sendek and Hexus’s funerals. Lance, Keith and Shiro all knew that neither had much of a family that would mourn for them. With a quick discussion with the Voltron crew, they all begrudgingly agreed to go and pay their respects to their fellow storm chasers.   
~~~~~~~  
“Hey Lance, are you doing okay?” Hunk asked him softly, the other only replying with a small shoulder shrug as he pulled his good dress shoes on. Lance had made arrangements to travel to Kansas with Hunk and Shay for the funeral then stay the night in a hotel and come back home. It was a good plan considering he had no truck yet. It was kind of difficult to get a new vehicle and insurance when your last one was swallowed by a tornado. But he made due with the public transit in town to get to and from work. 

Hunk placed a gentle hand on his friend’s shoulder, “is this about the funeral or is something else bothering you?” He knew these last few days had been pretty hard on Lance, his breakup with Nyma had cut him rather deep after the excitement of Voltron settled down. Hunk knew his friend had to go back to an empty house. Lance had mentioned to Hunk that even though things between him and Keith seemed to be getting better, they had both agreed to take things slow again since the prospect of divorce was still fresh in their minds. Hunk understood why the two chose to go that route instead of jumping right back into a relationship but he can see how it was effecting Lance. 

Lance let out another sigh as he stood up and straightened out his good shirt, “yes and no? I mean you know I hate funerals but it’s just…” he trailed off. Brushing a hand through his hair, Lance started again, “it’s just things with Nyma are not going so well and I don’t know why but I’m nervous to see Keith again. I know that it has only been a few days but things just feel different now, you know?” Lance shrugged his shoulders again and grabbed his small overnight bag by the front door. 

The two were standing in the front hallway of Hunk and Shay’s apartment. They had a cosy three bedroom apartment. The walls in almost every room were either a soft yellow or a soft blue-ish green, the main rooms were an open concept with big windows that let in lots of natural light. The place always smelt like freshly baked cookies and plants. Both smells made sense since Hunk was usually baking and every windowsill has a few plants on it. It was a little messy with cat toys, plant magazines and bits and pieces of new tech and gadgets that Hunk had been working on. Overall the place was warm and inviting and fit both of their personalities.   
The boys were waiting for Shay to finish up her plant watering rounds, which usually took a few minutes to complete since there were so many plants scattered about every room in the apartment. Shay was a botanist who owned a small local plant shop just downtown called the Balmera. It was a very popular little short with the urban population since she carried a large array of succulents and other household plants. 

“I hope things between you and Nyma work out in the end,” Shay commented from the kitchen where she was watering the last couple of plants. She had been listening in on Hunk and Lance’s conversation while she was moving from the living room to the Kitchen tending to her plants as she went, “I know breakups can be difficult but I’m Nyma will understand and if anything, you know that Hunk and I as well as the rest of the team are here for you and always will be.” Shay gave Lance a gentle smile before putting the watering can in the lower end cupboard. 

Lance returned Shay’s smile with his own. He was happy that Hunk had found someone who complimented his personality so well. While he didn’t know Shay for a long time, she had worked her way into his heart and he considered her a great friend, she was kind and gentle but also assertive when needed plus she was a super down to earth kind of person who encouraged Hunk to go after the things he wanted. “Thanks, Shay, I will be sure to come to you first if I need any advice,” he said as he picked up his overnight bag off the floor. He watched as Hunk picked up both his and Shay’s bags while Shay grabbed her keys. Thankfully they were going to be taking her car to Kansas and now Hunk’s bus. Lance was not too sure how or why Hunk drove that thing around all the time, it was definitely a safety hazard. 

Things were quiet as they walked to the car, the only sounds were standard city noises like traffic and birds. Before they reached the car, Hunk piped up, “hey Lance, I know you probably don’t want to hear this and I know I didn’t really know Nyma all the well because you were kinda distance there for a while you were dating her and everything I guess,” Hunk’s ramble stopped when he looked over at Lance who was wearing a concerned look, Hunk took a breath before he continued, “but I don’t know, from what I do know about her, you know from the few days that I spent with her, I kinda got this odd vibe from her and well I don’t really like her. I don’t think she was a good fit for you.” Hunk stopped when he noticed that Lance was not walking beside him anymore. Looking behind him, Hunk saw that Lance had stopped a few paces back and was just standing there with a blank face. Hunk’s anxiety started to rise, the only thoughts running through his head as he tried to stutter out an apology was that he just really upset his friend at a time when he really didn’t need to hear what Hunk had just said. 

Lance’s face morphed from a blank stare into an understanding look, He knew what Hunk was trying to say, “Hunk, I think you’re right. I think I just rushed into thing too fast with her after things with Keith were going downhill. I guess I was just lonely and she filled that gap that Keith left behind.” Lance offered Hunk a small smile as reassurance that he wasn’t upset with him.   
“Come on you two! Hurry up or we’re going to be late!” Shay’s voice carried from where she was standing by the car. They both raced over to get into the car, laughing as they fought for who got the front seat. Hunk won only because it was Shay’s car and she was the boss. Lance didn’t mind though, it meant that he had the whole backseat to himself which meant that he could stretch out across the whole seat. 

As they pulled out of the parking-lot Hunk called out, “Alright! Road Trip!” 

“Hunk we’re going to a funeral, remember. Why are you so excited?” Lance questioned from the back seat. 

“Oh, he’s just excited because I told him that we could stop at some of the smaller diners along the way and that we could have a fancy breakfast at the place of his choosing while we were in Kansas.” Shay answered, looking over at Hunk who was now humming along to a tune on the radio, “I hope you don’t mind?” she asked moving her eyes to look at Lance through the rear-view mirror. 

Lance laughed. Of course, Hunk would be excited about that. “Yeah, of course, I don’t mind! I love going to those little diners too.” The car fell into a peaceful silence with only the soft tunes from the radio playing in the background. This trip, although for a funeral, was going to be a good one, Lance just knew it.


	2. The Road to Recovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long! University started early for me and I have been busy with school work. I hope you guys like this chapter and this section of the story too. Please let me know if you do like it or if there is anything that you are hoping to see happen. I'm open to any ideas!

To say that he was exhausted would be an understatement in Keith’s mind. The events of the past few month and especially those of the last couple of days were now taking their toll on him. Keith was bruised and battered and may also have a slight concussion but that didn’t stop him from getting back into his martial arts routines or helping Thace and Shiro sift through the rubble of Thace’s house. When neither of them was working with Thace both Shiro and Keith volunteered to help out cleanup crews in Wakita.  
While the work was tiring, labour intensive and at times depressing Keith didn’t mind it much. Even though he was supposed to be taking some time off to relax, Keith felt good being able to help out his uncle and the community. Today was one of the days that he and Shiro have decided to help out Thace’s good friend and neighbour Ulaz. Fortunately Ulaz his house was not in as bad of shape as Thace’s but it was certainly not livable in any way. When Shiro and Keith found out, they had offered to let him stay with them but he kindly declined, saying that he had a friend named Kolivan that lived out of state that had already offered. 

It was a semi-warm morning in Wakita and Shiro and Keith took advantage of that while they sifted through the rubble that still littered the ground even several days after the storm. They worked together to sort the various materials into the proper trash bins. It was a lot of work but Keith enjoyed it, plus it gave him some time to think about everything that had happened to him and his team over the last few months. So much had happened to them, it was almost difficult to remember all of it. The struggles of trying to build Voltron, the dwindling grant money, and failed tests, the sleepless nights. Everything! On top of that, the breakup with Lance really took its toll on Keith. He never thought it would happen to him, not in a long shot but when Lance gave him the divorce papers everything became real and it hurt. Keith threw himself into his work, he barely ate or slept, it wasn’t until Voltron was almost complete and Shiro and the rest of the team had an intervention with him that Keith finally snapped out of it. 

Speaking of Shiro, Keith thought he could hear his voice breaking through his thoughts, “Keith, Hey earth to Keith!” 

Keith stopped what he was doing for a second to register that, yes, in fact, Shiro was actually yelling at him and it was not just his imagination. He threw the piece of metal that he had in his hand in the bin before turning to face Shiro. “What?” he asked as if he hadn’t just zoned out for who knows how long. 

“I’ve trying to get your attention for the past twenty minutes, geez, is your head in space or something.” Shiro chuckled. He tossed his load into the hopper before putting his hands on his hips and gave Keith a very parental look. 

Keith gave him a sigh before answering, “Sorry, it’s just I have a lot on my mind right now.” He ran a hand through his hair then dropped it to cross his arms in front of him. 

“I know buddy.” Shiro placed a gentle hand on Keith’s shoulder in hopes of coaxing whatever was bothering Keith out of his head. “Do you want to talk about it?” he pressed on softly when Keith didn’t give any instigation of actually wanting to share. Silence followed. Shiro gave Keith’s shoulder a small squeeze before he dropped his hand and turned around to go collect some more scrap metal for the hopper. He knew that he couldn’t push Keith into telling him what was wrong, he tried that once when they were younger and things didn’t work out great, needless to say, Keith stopped talking to Shiro for almost two weeks. Shiro did not what that to happen again. 

Keith watched as Shiro retreated toward the scrape pile that they made earlier. He knew that he needed to talk to someone about all the thoughts that were swirling around in his head but it was difficult for him to express everything that he was thinking about. Keith also knew that Shiro wouldn’t pressure him into talking about it if he wasn’t ready too, which could be a while. Letting out another sigh, Keith straightened out his back and called out to his brother like figure. “Wait, Shiro!” 

Shiro stopped and waited for Keith to catch up. A small smile graces his lips as Keith came up beside him. He turned to face him, staying silence to give Keith the time he needed. 

“Shiro, it’s just…” Keith stopped for a second trying to figure out exactly what he was going to say. Looking down at his hand, Keith played with his fingers a little before continuing, “It’s just, so much has happened to the team and to me over the last few months, it’s hard to process it all. You know.” Keith hoped that would be enough to get Shiro off his back for a little bit but knew that would not be the case. 

“I understand that Keith, I know how you feel but I don’t want you to keep that all up in your head again,” Shiro replied with a calm voice. Turning to fully face Keith, Shiro raised his hand to wipe off some dirt from Keith’s face, “I have two questions for you and I would really appreciate an actual answer for them please.”   
Keith weakly swatted Shiro’s hand away from his face before nodded. 

Shiro chuckled at Keith action before clearing his throat to bring the mood back to serious one, “first, I know you hated the guy just as much as I did but we need to pay our respects for a fellow storm-chaser, so please tell me you have some decent, and by that, I mean nice clothes for the funeral tonight.” Shiro asked. Putting his hand up to stop Keith before he protested the funeral, “Ah no, I don’t care what you are going to say, we are going! We all agree to this when we found out about it, and that means you too.” Keith huffed and crosses his arms. 

Rolling his eyes Keith nodded, “Yes, I have some decent clothes to wear, and before you ask, yes I’ll take a shower before we go!” 

Shiro shook his head, “that’s not what my next question was going to be but I’m glad that we both agree that you need a shower.” He was quiet for a moment to sort out the right words for his next question. Shiro didn’t want to seem pushy or anything, he just wanted to know Keith’s situation with Lance. Take a deep breath then letting it out Shiro continued, “No I wanted to ask you about Lance. What are you two doing now?” Shiro watched as Keith looked away from him then looked at the ground in front of them. 

Keith was trying to find the right words to say. He didn’t know how to answer that question because he didn’t really know what was going on between them. He kicked the ground in front of him a little while he racked his brain around, there were so many unanswered questions, so many things to say, and so many factors he had to look at. “I… I uh… I don’t know.” He said quietly, “I know that we said we would take things slow but I don’t know what that means exactly.” Keith looked back up at Shiro in hopes that maybe he would have some answers, “What do I do Shiro? I mean are we still married since I didn’t give him the signed paper? What about Nyma, are they still together or did they actually break up back at the Drive-in? Do we have to start all over again? Shiro, there are so many things I don’t know!” 

Shiro could tell that Keith had been thinking about this ever since the team split up for their ‘vacation’ time. He could tell that the whole him and Lance thing was taking its toll on him. Unfortunately for Shiro, he didn’t have any of the answers Keith was looked for. Running a hand through his hair Shiro took a breath then replied, “I don’t know either Keith. You should talk to Lance about it. After the funeral or even the next day, you two should go out for dinner or a walk or something and have a serious conversation about everything that had happened.” 

Keith was about to throw Shiro idea down but he was right. Keith needed to have a serious talk with Lance. They needed to lay everything out if they were going to either get back together or just work together with the rest of the team on the data that they had collected from Voltron. 

“You’re right Shiro. I will talk to him tomorrow.” At that Shiro smiled. 

“Alright! Well, let’s get some more work down before we have to leave! This scrape pile isn’t going to put itself in the hopper now is it?” Keith chucked and moved passed Shiro to grab some more of the mangled metal pieces that they had been moving earlier. This was going to be a long day but in the end, Keith was happy that he would be able to see the rest of his team again.


	3. Fields and streams and Trees

The road trip to Kansas had been too long for both Lance and Hunk. It was also extremely boring. The landscape was mainly farm fields, streams and the occasional tree or bush. They were all starting to regret taking the scenic route. All the radio stations were playing either county or the same twenty songs on repeats and Lance forgot to bring his pack of CDs. Shay, on the other hand, seemed to enjoy the drive. It had been a while since she had gotten out of the city and she was just happy to see grasslands instead of parking lots.   
Lance was annoyed that he wasn’t able to sprawl out across the back seat because he was in dress clothes and Hunk as upset that some of the places he wanted to check out were closed. The closers meant that they had to settle for a less appetizing place to stop for lunch.   
They stopped off in a smaller town just around the halfway point of their trip. It was a classic small-town style dinner with dingy lights and dirty floors. Lance groaned as they walked in, all he could smell was brunt food and old coffee. Shay elbowed him to keep him quiet as a waitress walked by them. 

The waitress stopped when she saw the three of them, she flicks her braided red hair off her shoulder she greets them, “Hi, just take a seat anywhere and I’ll be with you in a minute.” She gestured to the seating area then shifted the tray in her hands as she moved away to finish serving a table. 

Hunk, Shay and Lance took a seat in a booth by the window and waited patiently for their server. Hunk sighed, “I’m sorry that most of the placed I wanted to stop at were closed guys. I thought I did my research but they must have just closed or something.” 

“Oh Hunk, it’s okay, we’re having an adventure anyway so everything is fine,” Shay said as she squeezed his hand that was sitting on the table. 

“Yeah, Hunk!” Lance said as he shot up from his hunched position on the table, “this is just another adventure and you never know, the food could be good here despite the smell.” He gave Hunk a gentle smile before looking out the window again. 

It didn’t take the server long to make her rounds and stops at them. She was a nice young woman with freckles that dotted her cheeks. Pulling out her pen and paper she spoke politely, “Hello, I’m Amy, What can I get you?” They all ordered something small and simple off the menu and Amy left to give orders to the cook. 

“So Hunk, how is the data organizing coming along? Oh, have you heard anything more about the grant money for the new lab space yet?” Lance asked while pushing the salt shaker around with his finger. He feels bad about not being able to be more active with the team but he has been having to deal with things with Nyma and his new job still. Lance knows the team will be fine without him but he wants to be a part of the group again.

“Oh it’s going pretty good, Pidge and Matt are doing most of the work but there are a few things we won’t be able to do yet without a new lab. We’ll be able to run more and higher quality simulations with the new equipment we’re hoping to get soon. Allura and Coran are handling the grand applications and everything since Keith and Shiro are busy with Thace. I know it’s going to take a while but hopefully, by next year we should have everything up and running, then we can start working on creating the advanced warning systems.” Hunk answered, finishing just as their waitress brought their food over. 

Amy placed their plates down with easy making sure to get everything in order as she made quick small talk, “So, you’re not from around here, what brought you to our little town?” She asked as she passed out the cutlery.   
Shay gentle grabbed a set from Amy, “Oh, we’re just passing through on our way to a funeral in Kansa.” 

“Oh, I’m really sorry to hear about that. Well save driving there, I hear a big storm is rolling in upstate a bit!” Amy replied.

“Don’t worry about us, we’re storm chasers!” Lance comments as he added sugar and cream to the coffee he got with his meal, “Well at least Hunk and I are,” he gestured to himself and Hunk with a smile.   
Amy’s eyebrows rose in awe, “oh wow that’s cool and dangerous!” 

“Yeah there have been a few close calls over the years especially in the last few months,” Shay replied with a pointed look at Lance, “but they do a lot of work to better the tornado warning systems,” she added with a small smile. Shay was very proud of the work that Hunk and the rest of the team did. 

Amy held her trey over her chest as she listened, she wanted to ask them more question about their experiences but the bell of the front door rang notifying her that more customers have arrived, “that sounds amazing! I don’t think I would ever be able to that for a living,” She looked over her shoulder to check and see if anyone had helped the new people yet and unfortunately that was not the case,   
“I would really like to hear more but I have to go help the next people. Also, I’m sorry for keeping you from your meals. Safe driving and don’t get into too much trouble with those storms.” She said as she gave them a small wave and moved back up to the front door to seat the waiting group. 

The restaurant buzzed quietly with the sounds of chatter and dishes as the three ate. Near the end of their half decent meal Lance’s phone chimes. He puts his coffee down and pulls his cell out of his pants pocket. He does a quick check of who sent him a message before deciding to respond. “Hey, that was Pidge, She said that the Holt clan were just leaving and she wanted to know where we were how long much longer we would be on the road,” Lance informed Hunk and shay. 

Hunk put his cutlery down with a sigh. He was not very happy with the food so he was done. He wiped his face and hands before answering Lance, “tell Pidge I said hi and that we are about halfway there. We will probably be hitting the road again soon.” 

Shay finished her meal soon after, “yep, we’ll be back on the road as soon as we pay! We should hit Wichita in about an hourish so maybe we can plan to meet up somewhere before going to the funeral home.” She stood up and dusted off her clothes, “Hunk can you grab the bill while I go to the washroom then we can be one our way.” Hunk gave her a nod and she left just as Amy come around with the bill. 

Hunk pulled out his wallet to pay but Lance beat him to it. “You sure about that buddy?” Hunk asked with some concern. 

“Yeah, of course. My treat dude,” Lance replied as he punched in his debit pin on the machine. They gathered all their things and waited for Shay at the front doors. As soon as everyone was back in the car, they took off to finish their boring trip.


	4. Time to Reflect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I am so sorry that it has taken me so long with update. Things have just not been going well in my life, with school and family stuff. But nevertheless, I am back! So here is the next chapter, it's more of a reflection piece then a plot progression.... I have been avoiding writing the funeral scene for a bit... I will get to it in the next chapter thought! Anyway, please let me know if I missed any mistakes or if you have any ideas of where you would like to see this fic go in the coming chapters! What do you want me to cover? any questions? Ask away and I'll answer as best I can!

To say that the rest of the drive from the small country diner to Wichita was boring is a huge understatement. The group tried to play car ride games like “I spy” and “20 Questions” but those got old fast. On top of the lack of interesting scenery, the radio would cut out every-now-and-then. That drove Lance insane! He also kept asking himself why he decided to wear his dress clothes for the car right when they were going to stop at their hotel before going to the funeral home. He definitely regretted that choice. Besides the absence of fun on the last leg of their trip. The drive seemed to go by relatively quick, and before they knew it they were pulling up to their small off-brand hotel. The building was nice, old but well maintained. It had obviously been renovated and updated but it kept its old charm. The lobby had beautiful wood floors and soft comfy chairs. The person working at the front desk was an older gentleman with graying hair, he gave them a gentle smile as the group approached. He was dressed in an older style suit that still remained casual. 

“Hello,” he greeted the three of them with an aged voice, “What can I do for you?” he asked. Shay was the first to reach the main desk, the boys were admiring the furniture. She put her bag down by her feet and grabbed her wallet before answering the man, whose name was Garth, according to his silver name tag. 

“Hi, we booked a room for three. It should be under the last name Garrett.” She waited patiently while the man looked them up in their system. 

“Ah,” the clerk chimed, Lance and Hunk quickly joined Shay at the desk, “here you are ma’am,” Garth handed her three key cards, “your room is on the second floor, number five. Complimentary breakfast is between seven and Eight AM. Thank you and have a nice day.” He said warmly and gave them all another gentle smile. 

Lance was thankful that he to room with Hunk and Shay instead of renting a car for the day and driving up for the funeral then leaving for home right after. He felt that he had not spent much time with his best friend or any of his friends for that matter since his and Keith’s marriage fell through. The quiet drive up allowed Lance to really think what Hunk had said at the beginning of the trip. He was right, Nyma was never a good fit for him. Deep down inside Lance knew that things with her were not meant to last. She was just a placeholder. Lance was lonely and Nyma just happened to fill the gap that Keith left behind. He knew that that was the wrong thing to do, which most likely the reason why thing with Nyma had not smoothed over yet. It’s not that she wanted to take everything away from home or anything, it was the heavy silence and tension between them as they moved her stuff out and into storage while she lived at a friend’s place until Nyma found her own place. It drove Lance crazy, his relationship with Nyma had been very different than the one he had with Keith. 

Lance’s relationship with Keith had been explosive, at first they didn’t get along but the most time they spent together working the closer they grew. Eventually, a strong friendship developed between the two. Soon it became more but only after Lance and Keith both pinned over each other for roughly a year until Keith had the guts to ask Lance out. Their relationship had just been like the friendship just with more heat in other areas. Roughly three years in Lance took the plunge and asked Keith to marry him. The proposal had been both romantic and dramatic and it took Keith by surprise, and through a watery smile, he said yes. The wedding day was beautiful and so full of love. From there Lance though thing could only get better but he had been wrong. Not even a year into their marriage Keith started spending a great deal of time on his work out in the field, while Lance had joined him on some occasions, tensions between the couple were high. Lance had tried to get a job at the local weather station and collages but eventually, their arguments become worse and they slowly drifted apart. The final straw for Lance had been when Keith missed their anniversary. Lance had reminded him many times that he had made plans for them, but when Lance realized that Keith wasn’t going to show up at the restaurant he called it quits. Not long after Lance requested to get a divorce. 

Every day since they unofficially split Lance missed Keith. He missed his hair, his eyes, his smile, and his laugh, his everything. Lance was slipping into depression, then Nyma came along and everything was history but look at where that got him. Lance felt like a lovesick teenager with his first crush. He was almost head-over-heels for Keith again and he was terrified. He didn’t want things to repeat themselves again. Lance was also scared that Keith may not keep the same way anymore, questions like “what if that kiss after the F5 was just a spur of the moment thing, what if it meant nothing to Keith even though it meant everything to Lance.” God Lance hoped that he was wrong and it meant the same thing for the both of them. The different “what ifs’ that plagued his mind all the way to Wichita were great but none of them added up. After the launch of Voltron and everyone going their separate ways for vacation, Keith and Lance had traded updated numbers. They had conversed with each other a lot. To Lance, the communication between the two seemed almost lovely, especially on Keith’s end, but even then Lance was extremely nervous about seeing him in person again. 

Lance was brought out of his thoughts and back to reality when Hunk asked, “Hey, are you okay? You’re kinda just staring off into space, and you have been for a while.” There was some concern that laced Hunk’s voice. 

“Huh? Uh, yeah. I’m good. Just a little tired,” Lance replied as he got off his bed in the hotel room. He doesn’t really remember even walking to their room, he must have been in very deep thought the whole time. Lance straightened his shirt out before continuing, “maybe a little nervous, but I don’t know.” He scratched the back of his neck. Lance didn’t see Shay anywhere in sight as he scanned the medium-sized room, ‘she must be in the bathroom’ he thought. 

Hunk adjusted his own clothes as Lance spoke, he wanted to laugh at Lance’s nerve but he knew that he couldn’t. Hunk didn’t fully understand everything that was going on between the two but he had an idea, “nervous? Lance, you are still technically married to him, and I’m pretty sure he still loves you and wants to be with you, Lance. Everything will be okay buddy!” Hunk gave Lance a gentle pat on the shoulder. 

“I agree with Hunk! Just don’t push things and everything will work out. You two were meant to be together,” Shay chimed in as she emerged from the bathroom, her make-up touched up and ready to go. “Now, let’s go before we are late! The visitation starts in fifteen minutes and we still have to meet up with the others!” she stated as she pushed the two toward the door. They laughed at her antics and made their way to the main lobby. 

Before leaving the hotel, Lance took a deep breath to calm his nerves and prepare him for what was ahead. He reminded himself that he had two very things to deal with tonight. One being Keith and the other being the funeral for two fellow storm chaser, that while they didn’t get along, he still respected because they were in the same dangerous line of work as him and his husband.


	5. Not a Chapter

Okay, so this is not a chapter... I am actually thinking about discontinuing this story... I am having a hard time trying to figure out the storyline and everything... I have been avoiding writing the funeral scene for a while... I'm just not in the right state of mind for it...   
anyway, if anyone has any ideas of where they would like to see the story go, please let me know!   
If I can get some inspiration I may be able to finish the fic but if not then it's going to be discontinued...


End file.
